yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodious
| romaji = Gensō | fr_name = Musique | fr_trans= Music | de_trans= Musical | de_name = Musikalisch | pt_name = Melodiosa(o) | it_name = Melodiosa | es_name = Melodiosa | ko_name = 환주 | ko_hanja = 幻奏 | ko_romanized = Hwanju | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Melodious" ( Gensō) is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters used by Zuzu Boyle in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance So far, "Melodious" monsters are female creatures wearing flowing, regal clothing. They also feature various music-related objects on their bodies such as musical notes. Another example is that the wings of "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" have a piano-key design to them. The "Melodious Diva" and "Melodious Songstress" monsters have varied appearances from child-like to young woman, the "Melodious Maestra" monsters have adult-like appearance, while the "Melodious Choir" monsters have child-like appearance. The "Melodious Choir" monsters also incorporate floral design in them, referring to Zuzu Boyle's bracelet motif. In addition, "Mozarta" and "Shopina" have butterfly wings/seats which represents the Symbiosis Relationship between butterflies and flowers. Etymology The archetype's Japanese name, "Gensō" (幻奏), is a word play; it is "illusion" (幻想) written with the Kanji of "playing music" (奏). It is also a pun on the Japanese word "ensou" (演奏), which means "musical performance". The monsters' descriptions also have similar word plays; the "oto" from "Otome" ("Maiden") and "Otohime" ("Prima") are written with the Kanji of "sound" (音). The "Melodious Diva" monsters are named after famous styles and themes of music, "Melodious Maestra" monsters are named after composers of classical music and "Melodious Songstress" monsters are named after vocal ranges. Members Choir Diva Maestra Songstress Playing style The high Level "Melodious" monsters focus on Special Summoning the low-Level Monsters, which are focused on locking down attacks. The Fusion Monsters are the main offensive power. The Main Deck "Melodious" monsters have effects that Special Summon, such as "Sonata the Melodious Diva" or that activate if they were Special Summoned, like "Elegy the Melodious Diva". "Shopina the Melodious Maestra" helps keep hand advantage to fuel Special Summoning "Melodious" Monsters or optional tech cards like "Honest" and "Archlord Kristya". The main lockdown strategy of this archetype is to Special Summon "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva" to protect your (Special Summoned) Melodious monsters from being targeted by card effects and from being destroyed by battle or card effects; especially with "Sanctuary in the Sky" preventing any battle damage. Any "Melodious" Monsters can be Special Summoned by "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" from the hand, "1st Movement Solo" from the Main Deck, from the Graveyard with "Soul Charge", or simply by Pendulum Summoning ("Magicians" can Pendulum between 2-7). "Transmodify" can help Summon the higher-Leveled "Melodious" Main Deck monsters. Using "Tethys, Goddess of Light" or the, risky but rewarding, "Star Seraph" archetype will give a major boost to hand advantage, while "Shining Angel" and "Nova Summoner" can help Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from the Main Deck and as an alternative method to use her effect when you control other "Melodious" monster. "Athena" can be used to inflict damage, while sending "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" to the Graveyard in order to reuse her effect. "1st Movement Solo" and "Transmodify" can Special Summon "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva", respectively. "Celestial Transformation" Relay Soul" is another interesting card that can be used to Special Summon "Elegy the Melodious Diva" or "Aria the Melodious Diva" from the hand, preventing damage received. While the destruction of the Special Summoned monster will make you lose the duel, the combined effects of "Elegy" and "Aria" will prevent the destruction of all "Melodious" monsters. "Herald of Orange Light" can be used for potential negation of any monster effect, protecting from threats like "Nekroz of Trishula", while also setting up the Graveyard for "Soul Charge" or other similar cards. "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" can Banish cards from any Graveyard allowing you to prevent your opponent from using cards in the graveyard, It can stop cards such as "Call of the Haunted", "Soul Charge" , "Electromagnetic Turtle" , etc. "Schuberta" is also a "Melodious Maestra" which can be used to fusion summon "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir" & "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" To easily summon "Bloom Diva" and "Bloom Prima" without the use of "Polymerization" and "Mozarta" or "Shopina " : Summon "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" then special summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" , activate "Transmodify" and tribute "Sonata" to special summon another "Soprano" from your deck, use the effect of the newly summoned "Soprano" to return "Sonata" to your hand and summon "Sonata" again, Use "Soprano"'s effect and fuse her with "Sonata" to summon "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" here you may choose to activate 'Schuberta"s effect or fuse her with the second "Soprano" to summon "Bloom Prima" or "Bloom Diva" depending on the situation. This move is really good if you have "Call of the Haunted" or "Re-Fusion" as it allows you to summon the "Schuberta" you just sent to your Graveyard and use her effect again if you used it. Recommended cards Weaknesses The "Melodious" monsters share the notion of Special Summoning as their pre-eminent means of strategy, which thus makes them the perfect target for anti-Special Summoning support like "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Special Hurricane", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Jowgen the Spiritualist", of which the latter three can also destroy such Summoned monsters without the protection of "Elegy"'s effect (though "Elegy" can protect itself from indiscriminate Nukers like "Raigeki Bottle", "Black Rose Dragon" and "World of Prophecy"). More generally, "Reptilianne Servant", "Narrow Pass", "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can also hog their influence on the field. "Melodious" monsters are also LIGHT Fairies, hence giving cards like "Yami", "Penumbral Soldier Lady" (who can defeat every monster in the archetype unpowered with her effect alone) and the "Ally of Justice" and "Koa'ki Meiru" archetypes a chance to predate on the "Melodious.", though cards like "Light-Imprisoning mirror" will not affect the majority of the "Melodious" monsters, due to their effects being continuous, and therefore not activating. Finally, their heavy dependence on their effects also make them vulnerable to effect negations, make possible through cards such as "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" "Tyrant's Tirade", "Skill Drain", and "Angel 07". "Stellarknight Triverr" can defeat the "Aria"-"Elegy" lock, since "Triverr's" effect returns all your cards back to the hand without targeting them. "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" can shuffle them into the deck without targetting them. "Nekroz of Trishula" can banish them without targeting them, Ice Beast Zerofyne can negate their effects without targeting them, "Book of Eclipse" will negate their effects due to their status of being unnamed while face down, and "The Monarchs Stormforth" will allow your opponent to tribute them without targeting the monsters. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes